Close Your Eyes
by CynicalArchangel
Summary: It’s never about what you want. Not when you shouldn’t exist.


Title: Close Your Eyes

Summary: It's never about what you want. Not when you shouldn't exist.

Pairing: Mayuri/Nemu

His hands were cold… but then again, they always were. When he told her to lie there, naked as the day she was created, she complied easily. It was not for love. No, it was never for such a thing as that.

Love does not exist in the eyes of a scientist. Love does not exist for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, so it followed easily that it did not exist for his daughter Nemu. She was his creation. Only his and that meant that whatever he wanted she would give to the best of her ability… or die trying.

When he ordered her to attack the Quincy, sh had. When he told her to hold him even if her arms were ripped away she had tried. And though she couldn't, causing her to be beaten and bloodied, she would try again if asked.

That was the way it was. And so, when he told her to strip away her shinigami uniform and lay before him, she did that as well. His hands were unbelievably cold, but it didn't matter.

His menacing smile was no comfort to her when the hands travelled over her naked breasts, roughly grabbing them and squeezing in an almost desperation. It seemed he was needy tonight…

She watched as his left hand relinquished its bruising grip on her breast. It trailed jagged fingers down her naked torso before stopping just above the soft patch of hair covering her private areas. She sucked in a breath but uttered no sound.

He would beat her if she made noise. It was always this way.

"Spread your legs." He ordered harshly and she did so without thought.

Those same broken nails were immediately thrust inside of her three at a time, and Nemu closed her eyes against the pain. It wasn't new… it would never surprise her, ever again.

His soft chuckle alerted her to the fact that her reaction must have amused him. She opened her eyes once more but said nothing. Speaking would most certainly severe a limb or two.

The hand pumped her opening furiously and her legs rose of heir own volition. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly. Mayuri, her Captain, pulled his hand away as he felt her clench around him.

If she had come, he would have beaten her. It was that simple… always that simple. His eyes wordlessly told her what she needed to do next and she rose without another thought. Bending over his now naked body, she grasped the erection presented to her and allowed it to fill her mouth entirely.

But she had not been fast enough; Mayuri grabbed the back of his lieutenant's head savagely and thrust his cock deep within her throat. Nemu struggled to breathe as the burning sensation of the thick appendage coursed through her neck and shoulders.

Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Dear Nemu…" She heard him purr, and she braced herself quickly.

As she had expected, he pulled out quickly only to force her face back down onto him with quick, violent thrusts. The burning in her throat multiplied with every angry shove but she held back any and every noise he body insisted she make.

She could do nothing. She would do nothing anyway, even if there were anything she could do. Nemu belonged to Mayuri because he had made her. She existed because of him.

"Harder, damnit!" She heard him choke out and she, on reflex, clenched her throat muscles as tightly as she could and picked up the pace. Soon enough, the man pulled the tangles mess of hair at the back of her neck and her mouth came away with a wet slurp.

She was immediately pushed onto her back where he proceeded to lift her pale legs above his shoulders and thrust his rigid length into her. Her eyes clenched tightly closed, but with a growl and a punch to her head she opened them once again. Apparently, she was not allowed to do so now.

Sweat from the older man's body dripped off onto her bent form with tiny drips. She watched as his face contorted with a twisted sort of pleasure as his hands once again found her breasts and squeezed hard enough to leave bruises.

Several nail imprints were left as well; a few cutting deep enough to force blood to run languidly down the soft mound.

"Shit…"

His growl went unnoticed by his underling. She had taken to hiding within herself as much as possible now… it was quickly nearing the end and that was when it became the most violent. True to her thoughts, one of the man's sweating hands reached up to cup the woman's face before he reached back.

A resounding crack filled the air and Nemu vaguely realized that her check stung fiercely. He had slapped her. His jerking thrusts also grew more erratic as well, an she lifted her body to allow him better access.

This was something that she had to do, because even the insane need release. Humans, no matter who they are, are the same. Resisting urges was not something Nemu Kurotsuchi had ever heard of, nor would it be something she would hear of if her Captain had any say in it.

That was just the way it was. Nemu was tending to her Captain's needs. She was his lieutenant, his daughter, his creation, and it was her duty to do so. Another crack rent the air as the other side of her face swelled from the blow.

Inside of her walls, Mayuri pulsed and pounded until his body suddenly went deathly still and his face contorted into one last look of tortured pleasure. As he rode his wave of euphoria, his nails dug deeply into her breast and hip where he had clutched at her in an attempt to stay aware.

She allowed a soft grimace when she believed he wasn't looking and rolled out of the way rapidly when he finished. Her clothing was quickly snatched and she bowed formally to him before exiting the room… Mayuri never wanted her in there after he finished taking what he wanted.

It was the only thing he had wanted. And truthfully, she just couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't think she ever could. The bruises on her body reminded her of that, as she limped back to her room to attempt to treat her new wounds.

If she didn't she would be beaten for looking the way she did. He didn't like weak subordinates.


End file.
